Mirror Image
by Sapphonest
Summary: There's something fishy about Leo. Written in 2000; 11yo.


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters!

Summary: There's something fishy about Leo.

Phoebe wakes up and looks around. Cole is still sleeping so Phoebe gets out of bed and goes down stairs. Piper is in her room writing something on a pad of paper.

"Oh hey Phoebe" says Piper.

"Hey Piper" Phoebe answers back. "What are you writing?" Phoebe asks. "Oh, just a phone number," says Piper.

"Who's?" Phoebe asks.

"Kayle's, she's the new bartender at the club. I hired her yesterday!" says Piper.

"Oh. Why do you need a new bartender, what happened to Abby?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, uh, she got a new job offer," replies Piper.

"What could be better than P3, and who's hiring any way!" Phoebe jokes. "Well, she said that they suddenly got an opening," says Piper.

"Where?" asks Phoebe.

"...415 magazine," Piper hesitantly mumbles looking at the floor with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, well, sorry I asked. I'm gonna go now!" Phoebe says looking very sorry about what she had asked.

Phoebe walks down the stairs to see Paige sitting on the couch, watching a movie. "What-ch'a watchin'!" Phoebe asks.

"Oh, nothing. It's just an old favorite that I haven't seen in a while," replies Paige.

"Oh, ok!" Phoebe says back as she walks into the kitchen to find Leo cooking something. "What-ch'a makin'?" Phoebe asks.

"I really have no clue what I'm stirring up here. I'm assuming that it is a potion, but I don't know. Piper has me down here, she went upstairs!" Leo said laughing. Phoebe walked out of the kitchen and sat down at the table. Piper walks down the stairs and sits at the table with Phoebe.

"Um, Piper, I'm really sorry about the whole Abby-Kayle-bartender-thing... I had no idea. You know I wouldn't have said anything otherwise. I'm sorry!" Phoebe says.

"Oh, it's ok. Don't apologize, you didn't know... you couldn't have. It's really ok!" Leo walks to the table and sits down next to Piper. "Leo what do you think you are doing! If you stop stirring that potion for the first ten minutes then it WON'T WORK!" Piper whined.

"It's okay, I've got it under control," replied Leo. Piper leaned over to look into the kitchen and when she did, she saw Paige standing over the pot stirring it.

"Leo," Paige yelled. "When do I get to stop stirring this damn potion?"."It's ok Paige, the potion is fine," Piper yelled back. Paige walks into the room and sits down next to Phoebe. "It's weird though. Why are you making a potion when you have no clue if there is a demon after us, let alone who it might be!" Paige asks.

"Um, it's not exactly a vanquishing spell it's a potion for..." Piper starts to reply. Right then Cole walks down the stairs and Piper finishes, "Cole!". Cole sits at the table right next to Phoebe and Piper hops up. "Oh, I just remembered, I have to meet Kayle at P3 today at six!" Piper says.

"Well, I told Lindsay that I would babysit for her at six!" Phoebe says back.

"Well, I can drop you off at her house if you want me to, but you would be a little early, I have to leave at quarter to." Piper replies.

"That's fine," Phoebe says back.

In the kitchen you hear something bubbling.

"Piper, you might want to check that," Paige says as she walks across the hallway and into the living room.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Piper says as she runs into the kitchen, Leo following her.

"Piper, I want to talk to you!" Leo says.

"Yeah, what," Piper replies.

"Listen, I know that after the whole fried doll thing last week you really don't want to have kids anytime soon, but I don't agree with you. I think that now is the perfect time. Not to mention the fact that when we went into the future Melinda would have been born within, oh, ten months from now. And you know as well as I do what that means!" Leo says suggestingly.

"Yeah, I know Leo but why is this such a great time? Why now?" Piper says back to Leo.

"Because if we can get through this with a child then we know that we are perfect parents, and I know that we will be." Leo argues.

"Yeah, but what if we can't do it. What if we lose her to evil like we did with Prue, what then Leo." Piper says.

"We won't let it happen. And you nearly have the source killed. We're safe now, you don't have to worry." Leo replies.

"Well, I guess that.." Piper begins. "Do you hear that? It sounds like...it couldn't be, could it!

"What's wrong honey?" Leo asks as Phoebe walks into the room.

"I could have sworn I heard Prue's voice!".

"What!" says Phoebe startled.

"But that's impossible...isn't it?" says Leo

"Well, there is a spell... we use it sometimes to talk to Mom and Grams. I guess we could get Prue too, but who is calling her?" Piper says as she and Phoebe dash to the attic followed by Leo.

"What's going on here?" Cole says quickly as he joins them running down the hallway.

As they near the attic Prue's voice gets louder and more distinct.

"So, what's the deal with Cole?" Paige asks behind the still closed door. "Well, he's half human and half demon named Belthezor..." the voice replies.

"...Not anymore." interupts Paige.

"What do you mean, 'not anymore'? Did something happen to him, was he FINALLY vanquished? Well!" Prue's voice demands.

Before Paige could respond, Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Leo burst in through the door and stop...stunned...and speechless.

"Wh-wh-wh-what is going on here...Prue? Is that really you?" Phoebe stammers in amazement.

"What is this? How did you get here?" Leo implies. Piper still stands speechless staring with tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as Paige tries to explain.

"I wanted to know more about Prue. You all had the chance to know her and I guess I wanted to try to find out who she was and I wanted to know some more about the power of three and your past with her. I didn't want to ask you because..." She is interupted as Piper turn and runs out of the room crying. "... you are all still in mourning," Paige finishes.

"Piper, come back, I miss you! Please!" yells Prue.

"Prue, it's no use, she still hasn't gotten over the fact that you left her to be the oldest and to take care of everyone." Phoebe replies.

"I didn't mean to leave her with such a big responsibility, I never ment to leave her alone, I just miss her!" says Prue.

"Well, you have to understand the way she feel's," says Leo as he look's away from Prue.

"Leo, It's okay. I understand why you saved her, she's your wife and I don't want to be the one to get in the way of your love for eachother." Prue sympatheticly says to Leo.

"I'm really sorry for what happened. But I had no choice, I had to!" Leo replies.

"It's okay," says Prue. "Anyway, what was it I heard about Cole not being a demon! Oh, hi Cole!" as Cole steps out from behind Phoebe.

"Hi Prue, nice to see ya!" replies Cole. "Well, somebody hit me with the potion that Phoebe made a long time ago to turn me human and well...it worked! And Prue what do you mean 'did somebody FINALLY vanquish me'!" replies Cole. "Cole, I didn't mean it like, that I just..."Prue begins.

"It's okay," Cole jokes back at her. "You had no reason to trust me, you were just being the protective older sister!".

Back in Piper's bedroom, she is lying down on her bed sobbing, and at that moment Leo walks in.

"When did you change your shirt?" Piper asks noticing that something isn't quite right.

"Nevermind that, honey. I understand why you don't want to see her right now. It's to soon! And if you don't want to see her anytime soon, I'll understand. You are still mad at her for leaving you and I don't blame you for hating her right now, it's normal, you don't have to see her if you don't want to!" Leo says softly to Piper.

"I don't want to see her now, and I don't know if I ever will. I can't believe that Paige would call her, after she knew that we wern't ready to see her again. She didn't even ask to see her, and that made me even madder!" Piper sobs as she starts to cry even harder. "I miss her so much," Piper whimpers. Leo sits on the bed and wipes her tears away.

"It's okay honey, it's okay!" he says as he strokes her head. Piper looks up into Leo's eye's and kisses him.

In the attic Paige is trying to tell Prue what exactly happened with Cole.  
"He's really a human now!" Prue asks.

"Yeah, and I kinda think that he's better this way!" Paige tells Prue.

"Um, Prue do you know what's going to happen now, after your dead and all!" asks Leo.

"No, they still haven't told me what's going on, I really don't know if they even will!" replies Prue.

"I'm gonna go talk to Piper okay!" states Leo and he walks out of the room.

In Piper's room Leo and Piper are still kissing. Leo walks into the room and sees Piper on the bed kissing someone. He doesn't know who because all he can see is the back of his head.

"Piper, what are you doing!" yells Leo, and Piper looks up at Leo and then at the person that she had been kissing.

"What the... There's two of you! But then who's... what's...where's...wh-wh-what's going on here!" Piper stammers. The two Leo's look at each other.

"Who is he Piper, why does he look like me!" asks the Leo that Piper had been kissing.

"Um, what's going on? If you're Leo than who are you!" Piper is asking both of them.

"I'm the real Leo, honey" says the Leo by the door.

"No I am!" says the other Leo. "I can prove it!" says the Leo Piper had been kissing.

"How?" asks Piper.

"Ask me a question, one that only I would know!" Leo replies.

"Um, what was our wedding present from The Elders?" asks Piper.

"The ugly-puke green-light giving-crystal lamp that you hated... and broke the same day." both Leos reply at the same time.

"PHOEBE, PAIGE! GET IN HERE...NOW!" Piper yells out at the top of her lungs.

"What-ch'a wa..." Phoebe starts to ask as she enters the room but is interrupted as she stops suddenly when she sees that there are two Leos in the room with Piper. "What is going on here!" Paige walks in at this moment (leaving Cole and Prue in the attic to hash out any diffrences they may have)

"Piper, you lucky dog! I didn't know you had it in you...Two of him...nice!" Paige jokes, "Can I have one?"

"Well, let's ask them...Leo?" replies Piper smirking looking at both of the Leos.

"What? No!" They both say together.

"Paige, Phoebe, can I talk to you both in the attic?" Piper quickly says in a small panic.

When they get into the attic, Cole and Prue are fighting about Cole's intentions to marry Phoebe.

"Why don't you want me to marry her? I love her...even you know that."

"But, you tried to kill her."

"No, BELTHEZOR tried to kill her. NOT ME!" Cole corrects her. "We are not, nor have we ever been one in the same."

"Oh, hi Guys, what was going on in the bedroom?" Prue asks suggestingly not really expecting a reply. Piper looks at Prue awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about earlier, but I was REALLY caught off guard by you're being here. We need some help...from both of you." She says looking at both Prue and Cole. "We have a slight problem" Piper begins to explain as both of her 'husbands' step into the room.

"There's two of him! What's going on here?" Cole concludes obliviously.

"We need help to figure out who's Leo and who is not... I WANT MY HUSBAND BACK!" Piper whines.

"Any ideas?" Phoebe asks openly.

"Well, Phoebe, do you remember that one time I looked in the mirror...?"Cole hints. "You mean that time when you saw..." starts Phoebe when Cole interupts "Yeah that time."

"Do you think it would work?" Piper asks.

"It's worth a shot." Cole states.

"What happened?" Paige asks curiously.

"Paige, we'll tell you later, for now, come with us. Cole, you stay here with Prue and look in The Book. We're going to try something." commands Piper.

"Is it even possible? For me to look in The Book, I mean?" asks Cole startled.

"It should be, you're an innocent now...right?" Explains Prue.

As Phoebe, Paige, Piper, and 'the Leos' walk out to the hallway and down the stairs to the living room, Cole walks hesitantly walks towards The BOS to try to identify the demon they think is posing as Leo and there is no record of this demon.

As they walk to the large mirror, Piper grabs 'The Leos' by their wrists and pulls them in front of the mirror. One of the reflections immediately turned half black and half red.

"You mean I was kissing a demon?" Piper exclaims discusted. "Leo, " Piper says as she kisses the real Leo "I didn't know." She turns to look at her sisters as they say,

"IN THIS NIGHT AND IN THIS HOUR,  
WE CALL UPON THE ANCIENT POWER.  
BRING YOUR POWER TO WE SISTERS THREE,  
WE WANT THE POWER.  
GIVE US THE POWER. "

After vanquishing the demon, everyone runs back up stairs to find out what Cole had discovered about the imposter demon.

"Cole! It worked! What did you find?"asks Phoebe excitedly.

"Nothing...there is nothing here about any imposter demons!" Cole replies puzzled.

"Well, he's gone... hey, what time is it?" asks Piper.

"five." says Leo looking at his watch.

"Damnit! We're not going to have time for the spell!" Piper exclaims.

"What spell?" Prue and Phoebe ask in unison.

"I think I came up with a spell to give Cole some if his powers back," Piper explains. "We need him to help kill the demons."

"You did?" Everyone asks Piper startled at the implications this might have.

"Hey guys... I hate to do this, but I have to go. It's still too early for me to be here. I only came because I wanted to see you all again and to meet Paige. Man, am I gonna hear it from Gramms when I get back." Prue says quietly.

"No, we understand. Come back soon okay? We miss you." Piper replies.

"I love you, Prue." Phoebe says with a tear in her eye. And with that, Prue fades out and they are all left standing in the attic silent. Paige blows out the candles and they all retreat to the kitchen where the potion still remains on the stove.

"Cole, Phoebe, are you ready for this?" asks Piper "We only have a few minutes before we have to leave."

"I'm ready, are you Cole?" Phoebe asks anxiously.

"YES! I've been going crazy without any powers... trying to shimmer to and fro before realizing that I can't." Cole says excitedly.

"Here, drink this. " Piper says handing Cole a ladle full of the smelly potion. Cole plugs his nose and dives in.

"THE POWER OF A DEMON  
WITH THE HEART OF A FRIEND  
ONLY TO BE USED  
TO AID EVIL'S END  
RETURN THIS ONE'S POWER  
WITHOUT ANY CHANGE  
USED ONLY FOR GOOD  
TILL THE END OF HIS AGE"

After repeating the spell several times, they notice that nothing happens.

"Cole? Try to shimmer across the room." Piper says, "We need to see if this worked."

"I can't do it." Cole replies.

"It didn't work?" Phoebe asks

"But why, it should have worked. I don't get it!" Cole says.

"It probably didn't work because you were meant to become human. This is a change for the better, and obviously you were supposed to be human." Leo responds.

"Oh, well if it were meant to be, then that's they way it shall be!" Cole says hesitantly.

At P3 the five of them were all sitting in the corner talking.

"So, what happened with Lindsay?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"Well, I had to call her and tell her that I couldn't make it. And she said that that was fine and she had already gotten a different babysitter. Apparently, I'm so predictable that she knew I wouldn't show. Oh well!" answers Phoebe.

"I don't think that you're predictable, I think you have a family that needs you twenty-four seven!" Piper jokes back.

"Listen Leo, about that thing that we were discusing in the kitchen this morning... Where do we stand on that?" asks Piper. "I think that were definatly ready for it!"

"Alright, I give up! You win!" Piper says as she gets up and her and Leo begin to dance to a slow song.

"Isn't that sweet!" says Phoebe.

"It's disgusting!" Paige jokingly says back. She looks over a little to the right and notices a guy staring at her. And Phoebe notices it.

"Be careful, Halliwell's have a tendency to fall for bad guy's! Except Piper of course!" Paige looks back at the guy and smiles.

"I'll be careful!"

The end


End file.
